borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The state of the wiki regarding upcoming BL2
With BL2's release approaching day by day, more and more information regarding the game will, most likely, be leaked to the public. May I suggest to all the wonderful editors of this wiki to refrain from posting links to these leaked information/videos on any of the main pages (such as the current one on the front page) and restrain them to forum discussions and talk pages. The reason being that any release of information at this stage is considered a serious breach of the Gearbox's Non-disclosure EULA (and thus, the law). For us to post them on the main pages makes it appear as if we endorse such acts. I understand that some of you crave information and can't wait for the release of BL2, but I would recommend some control over what can be posted in the main pages. Posting a reference to a source saying that blahblah will be included in BL2 is acceptable, but posting links to videos might be questionable-- 01:09, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, that's tough to argue with. It's breaking the law to link anything that may have been leaked on the wiki, concrete point there, Ricey. 11:52, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Breaking the law?? Even if the EULA were enforceable, that's a tort, not a criminal offense. Also, I signed no EULA. Dämmerung 21:13, September 14, 2011 (UTC) We are not breaking anything, but those who deliver these videos to the masses are. And if we link these on our main pages, it makes us appear as if we endorse such acts. 02:33, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm just being difficult. I think that limiting such links to talk pages etc. is a reasonable policy. Dämmerung 04:24, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry Daem, I signed that EULA for you :D 11:55, September 15, 2011 (UTC) : Ah, that explains the document I received from one "Gaerbox Softwaer" with a big black X in the sig block. Dämmerung 17:10, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ::If you had actually read it, you would know it it's from "Gaerbawks sawftwear". Not those other guys that make games on how to rebuild transmissions. 19:04, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, NDAs are contractually (not legally) binding, but only between the signing parties. If the info is leaked, then anyone can use the leaked information legally fair and square (provided the usual proper attribution). However, in the journalism business, there is a certain "Status Quo" to not report on such leaked information. That said, wikia is not in journalism, it is a wiki, and is supposed to be neutral. IMO: If it exists, there is wiki of it. happypal (talk • ) 13:04, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Im not expert but how hard would it be to create another wikia for Borderlands 2. It would solve several problems. First of all you would know that your entering a site with that type of info ( if you think its breaking the law or not), secondly the wikia would be much more organized. Becuase if we shove as much info on this wikia as we did with the first game it will just all mixed in with Borderlands 1 Information it will honestly be a mess. Thats one reason I come to this website rather than per-say gearbox forums. Just because everyone here tends to make everything user friendly. 02:33, September 17, 2011 (UTC) me ::please see Forum:BL2_Wiki for a site that will be dedicated to just Borderlands 2. Seems the community had forgotten Happy's post.. 04:02, September 17, 2011 (UTC) If the info is set up and link properly, similar to the Fable Wiki, this should not be a problem. Three different games and the info is nicely organized and linked. It may/will take some work, but its possible to keep both games info here on one wiki. 02:46, September 17, 2011 (UTC) : Likewise, the Fallout wiki. Dämmerung 16:27, September 17, 2011 (UTC)